Monsters (AniGoji continuity)
The monsters or s of the ''Ani''''Goji'' continuity continuity are generally giant creatures within the anime series that possess unique traits in terms of biological characteristics. Biology Many of the monsters in this continuity have been portrayed as more species-like rather than being a unique and singular individual: they have several similar individuals and hypothetical related species differing in body size. Some monsters such as Giant Octopuses and Ebirahs have been regarded as "subspecies" of monsters. In humanity's 20,000 year absence from the planet, the ecosystem of Earth was essentially terraformed by Godzilla, and subsequent changes in monster biology occurred. The end result of this includes Godzilla Filius, the flying-type and worm-type Servums, and plants that have inherited several characteristics from Godzilla such as the ability to generate an EMP, while possessing metallic tissues capable of cutting through armor. It was said that monsters were specifically attracted to urban and populated areas for unknown reasons, but humanity held the belief that monsters targeted humans with a sort of hatred rather than preying on them naturally, while certain species of monsters also fed on other animals. On many occasions, monsters have been seen to fight each other including hostilities among certain species such as between Rodans and Megaguiruses. Monsters, such as Anguiruses and Varans and Baragons, were considered to be easier targets to defeat for not containing any pathogenic bacteria. Furthermore, the Earth is not the only planet to bare monsters on it; Metphies revealed that there have been countless other planets that have their own monsters including "Godzillas". It is quite possible that Orga originated in outer space. Additionally, it is a common phenomenon that planets with advanced civilizations will end in the following consequence; occurrences of monsters and Godzillas and will be devoured by the apex predator of the universe. Ability One time, most monsters barring Godzilla had been regarded as mutations of normal organisms and thus were able to be killed with conventional weaponry as long as they didn't appear in urban areas. Thus Godzilla's existence itself was a shot out of the dark, as it possessed nothing more than science fiction-like biology, such as the ability to shoot a beam from its mouth, high stealthiness, and its durability, which allowed it to be immune to nuclear weapons. There are other monsters, however, that also possess notable abilities or characteristics, such as the sonic cannon of Manda, the mysterious scales and strings of Mothra, electricity emission from Gabara, metal-dissolving acids of unknown crustacean-like organisms, Hedorah's existence itself, laser-like corrosive sap and instant regeneration of Biollante, extreme parthenogenesis of Zillas, Dogora's biology, and so on. Monsters in this continuity were said to be able to absorb electromagnetic waves, and thus able to make surprise attacks on urban areas, should they arrive. Additionally, all the monsters that fly are speculated to be able to control gravity around the bodies because of physical inconsistencies of being able to fly with such size and mass. In general, many monsters lacked their predecessors abilities and strengths and can be defeated with normal weaponry. It was even revealed in the novel, Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla that "smaller" monsters, either by species or individuals, have been hunted by humanity for sustenance possibly with relatively little armaments such as by refugees. On the other hand, however, impacts caused by these monsters were much more severe than in the past series. Finally, King Ghidorah was revealed to be the most powerful being in the whole universe, making it the most powerful, most unique, and the largest incarnation of the character. History Gigantic creatures suddenly began to appear on Earth at the end of 20th century, understandably astonishing humanity. The cause of the monsters was speculated to be mutations of unique species triggered by drastic changes in the environment. However, Metphies's view towards this is different; as he views it as nature's revenge towards arrogant civilized species, and it was said that the destruction of civilizations by monsters had happened on other planets as well. The battle between King Caesar and Megalon inspired humanity to go forward with Operation: [[Operation: LTF|'LTF']] (Let Them Fight) and several or more Titanosauruses that had been studied at the Bonin Islands in Japan were used to counter Godzilla although individuals that encountered Godzilla were likely to be killed upon entering battle. Allied monsters Battra, Mothra, Gigan and King Caesar were implied to have been present on Earth prior to the 20th century, with all being surprisingly powerful, even by set kaiju standards. Additionally, all of these kaiju were friendly with, or indifferent to humanity, battling against Godzilla Earth and Megalon. Gigan specifically would be utilized by the Bilusaludo and essentially reanimated and rearmed through the use of nanometal to fight Godzilla. Battra, Mothra, and Gigan were some of the few who were able to damage Godzilla Earth, with the former two apparently being able to defeat Godzilla, should they work together. By alone, the two can severely damage Godzilla such as to brake off large fractions of fins. This would never come to pass as Godzilla and Battra would meet and battle: Battra and Godzilla were speculated to target each other and tried to devour in order to gain feasible energies to destroy Gorath. Gigan was shown to be able to hold his own against Godzilla's attacks for a time, however, he eventually succumbed to the monster's sheer might. It's unknown if Gigan had free will, prior to his use against Godzilla. King Caesar on the other hand, was able to take down Megalon, a kaiju capable of severe destruction. Datas obtained from Gigan's numerous fights against Godzilla were possibly later used to create Mechagodzilla. Known monsters *Godzilla Earth *Godzilla Filius *Servum *Zilla *Biollante *Orga *Anguirus *Rodan *Megaguirus **Meganulon **Meganula *Kamacuras *Kumonga *Dagahra **Barem *Dogora *Baragon *Varan *Manda *Gabara *Ebirah *Hedorah *Megalon *Kamoebas *Giant Condor *Gezora *Ganime *Maguma *Gorosaurus *Griffon *Giant Rat *Giant Octopus *Red Colonial Organisms *Titanosaurus *Gigan *Mechagodzilla (after intaking nanometal) *Mothra *Battra *King Caesar *Gorath (possibly) *King Ghidorah List of appearances Films *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' **''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Manga adaptation) *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla'' anime (Chapter 3) Novels *''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse'' *''Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla'' Trivia *The portrayal of the Kaiju in this continuity (as creatures who attack urban areas, and having sub-species) is similar to how they were depicted in Destroy All Monsters, Godzilla: Final Wars, Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla and Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., and the monsters in Pacific Rim. Category:Reiwa era - Kaiju